Aku, Kau dan Dia
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Hinata merasa bahagia saat ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. tapi... saat kenyataan terungkap, masihkah ia bahagia? Oneshoot/ T semi M/ For NHTD SY/ RnR, please?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**Aku, Kau, dan Dia...**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: T semi M, a little Shou-ai, AU, OOC—maybe, Typo(s), Miss-typo, dst.**

**.**

**.**

Langit muram, cahaya mentari tertutupi awan yang bergulung-gulung. Suasana bukit—yang memang dikhususkan untuk rekreasi—mulai sepi, nampaknya harapan orang-orang untuk melihat twilight di atas bukit ini sudah pupus. Bukit ini tidak tampak seperti bukit dalam arti harfiahnya, alih-alih semak belukar, kau akan menemukan rerimbunan bunga liar dan ilalang yang diatur sedemikian rupa, menambah kesan alami namun layak untuk dikunjungi.

Aku menghela napas, sedikit kesal akan suasana bukit ini yang sepertinya mengejekku. Bukannya menenangkanku, suasana ini memperburuk hatiku. Ya, setelah sesuatu yang terlarang itu terungkap, hatiku mendadak mati. Dinginnya udara seakan tak terasa di kulitku yang sudah membeku. Sentuhan sang dewi malam nampaknya tak berpengaruh bagiku. Walau purnama mulai menunjukkan dirinya, dan bintang berpendar samar diantara buramnya awan, aku tetap tak beranjak dari posisiku yang duduk dengan lutut ditekuk.

_**Maafkan aku, Hinata...**_

Entah bagaimana awalnya, aku benar-benar terjebak dalam keadaan ini. Rasaku yang tersisa hanya untuk dirinya, meskipun aku tahu, aku bukan untuknya... atau lebih tepatnya, ia tak memilihku...

Hatiku berdarah saat belati yang ia tusukkan semakin dalam—ia menancapkan belati itu tanpa perasaan padaku. Dibalik semua sikapnya, ia menusukku.

_**Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Naruto...**_

Walau kukorbankan semua rasaku, walau harus kutekan sakit ini, aku akan melakukannya, untukmu... walau pengorbananku sia-sia...

.

.

.

Aku menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutku kebelakang telinga dan menggigit bibir bawahku pelan—kebiasaan yang selalu kulakukan ketika aku sedang gugup. Suasana di perpustakaan begitu sepi, hanya aku dan beberapa siswa lain, dengan setumpuk buku dihadapan kami. Kukembalikan tatapanku pada buku matematika yang sepertinya sudah bosan karena selama satu jam terakhir aku abaikan—kubiarkan teronggok begitu saja tanpa membacanya sedikitpun—dan aku malah asyik mencuri pandang ke arah seorang siswa yang dengan beraninya meletakkan kepalanya di meja perpustakaan dengan posisi menghadap ke samping, tertidur pulas. Bagaimana jika Miss Kurenai yang galak itu mengetahuinya?

Namun bukannya menegur, aku mendapati diriku memandangnya intens, seolah dia malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk siapapun yang menatapnya. Dengan kulit tan, rambut pirang, rahang tegas dan tiga garis di pipinya, ia terlihat menawan. Bahkan bibirnya yang tipis dan kemerahan itu membuatku... tergoda.

Akh... aku yakin—sangat—kalau pipiku sudah sangat merah sekarang. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah dia? Pasti Tuhan sedang dalam mood yang baik saat itu, mengizinkan makhluk sepertinya turun ke dunia ini.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, hendak menyentuh rambut keemasan itu—ia berada di seberangku—saat mendadak mata yang dibingkai bulu lentik itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris sapphire yang menatap langsung amethyst-ku. Aku segera menarik tanganku, kemudian menunduk sebelum ia mengetahui kalau aku memandanginya dari tadi. Namun sayangnya, nampaknya ia tahu, karena ia memanggilku dalam bisikan pelan, "hei!"

Aku menatapnya lagi, tergagap. Ukh, sial. "A-apa?"

Dan dari senyuman tipis yang ditampilkannya, aku tahu, hidupku takkan sama lagi.

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto, siswa kelas 2-1 Aurora Gakuen. Ia adalah sahabat Uchiha Sasuke, ketua OSIS yang populer. Ia sendiri terkenal karena keramahan dan kebaik-hatiannya itu, sesuatu yang awalnya tak kuketahui karena sifatku yang pendiam dan pemalu. Senyumnya, tingkahnya, sifatnya, membuat dirinya sempurna dalam ketidaksempurnaan. Meski ia agak ceroboh, ia benar-benar mampu mengeluarkan aura bersahabat yang sulit ditolak oleh siapapun.

Termasuk aku.

Mungkin aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mengaguminya, namun tak apa. Asalkan ia selalu baik dan ramah padaku. Dan ya, itulah yang terjadi. Ia tak pernah menolak ajakan makan siangku, atau sesekali mengajakku pergi ke kafe yang baru dibuka, dan kadang mengajakku pergi ke kedai ramen kesukaannya. Jika tidak, ia akan mengajakku nonton film yang diputar di bioskop, atau makan es krim dan duduk di taman.

Namun siapa sangka sikapnya itu perlahan membuatnya menjadi orang yang spesial bagiku. Keceriaannya seakan menular padaku, dan rasa nyaman yang ia berikan membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dalam pesona safir dan pirang itu. Kecupan-kecupan kecil yang ia berikan padaku—entah sekedar iseng atau saat ia menjahiliku, seolah memberi pupuk pada rasa itu.

Bukan hanya itu, sifat dasarnya—baik—juga semakin membuatku jatuh. Ia mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Mulai dari perjuangan seorang pengamen kecil—ia membantu pengamen itu mengamen, membuatku tertawa karena suaranya yang tak pernah diasah—untuk mencari beberapa keping uang, ia mengatakan bahwa hidup terkadang tak adil, namun dalam ketidakadilan itulah, kita belajar mencari keadilan. Ya, sama seperti sosoknya. Tuhan kadang tidak adil, mengingat orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal ketika ia masih kecil, namun siapa yang mengira Tuhan akan mengirim keadilan berupa sifatnya yang tegar dan ceria.

Dan aku semakin berterima kasih pada Tuhan ketika ia membalas perasaanku. Ia—Namikaze Naruto—mencintaiku.

.

.

.

Kisah cinta kami bukanlah seperti kisah dalam dongeng pengantar sebelum tidur, dengan segala keromantisan pangeran-pangeran mereka, dan ciuman manis sebagai penutup. Kisah kami layaknya kisah anak SMA biasa, dengan segala kelabilan kami, dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil karena perbedaan pendapat.

Tapi tetap saja, aku menyayanginya. Aku membutuhkannya, seperti makhluk hidup memerlukan udara untuk bernapas. Aku suka segala sikapnya, sikap kekanak-kanakan yang sering ia tunjukkan padaku, sikapnya yang cuek namun selalu berusaha romantis, atau sikapnya saat ia bertemu dengan anjing jalanan—ia selalu tersenyum dan memberikan makanan yang ia punya. Aku, mencintainya.

Namun, seperti yang aku katakan, kisah kami bukanlah dongeng atau _fairy tale_. Realita kehidupan selalu menyeruak dalam lantunan lagu bahagiaku.

Aku selalu berusaha untuk percaya padanya, hingga hubungan kami bisa berjalan tanpa rahasia diantara kami. Hingga saat itu...

Seperti biasa, aku datang ke kelas Naruto untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Namun entah apa yang menghentikanku, aku hanya terpaku di pintu kelas 2-1, yang kuyakini sudah kosong karena bel berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu. Saat aku hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk menggeser pintu itu, aku mendengarnya.

Brakk!

Suara gebrakan keras—entah apa itu—terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membuka pintu, malah terdiam di depan kelas. Sesaat aku ragu, apakah aku harus masuk? Keraguanku hilang saat mendengar suara yang tegas dari kelas itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, dobe? Berani-beraninya kau!"

Aku yakin, itu suara Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat Naruto. Dari nada suaranya, aku yakin ia sedang marah besar pada Naruto. Tapi kenapa?

"Aku... hanya ingin mencoba menjalani hubungan yang normal, teme..."

Suara Naruto yang tenang menyahut, sama sekali tak ada ketakutan setelah dibentak oleh Uchiha tadi.

"Lalu kau anggap aku apa?"

Bentakan itu kembali terdengar, membuatku tambah bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan? Kenapa sepertinya serius sekali?

"Aku... hanya mencintaimu, teme... aku... tak merasakan apapun saat bersamanya..."

Ucapan Naruto membuatku membeku. Apa? APA TADI IA BILANG? Hanya mencintai Uchiha-san? Lalu? Aku? Tubuhku merosot, aku bergetar hebat. Mataku mendadak berkunang-kunang, dan semuanya menggelap.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat hari sudah gelap. Saat itu aku menyadari kalau aku ada di kamarku sendiri. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang terang.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata," Naruto memandangku, kekhawatiran tampak pada _blue ocean_-nya itu. Ia mendesah lega dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku.

"Naruto-kun..." aku berbisik lemah, mengulurkan satu tangan untuk membelai pipinya. Ia begitu nyata dan tampan, dan akan sempurna jika saja kenyataan tentang kelainan seksualnya itu tak ada.

"Hm," ia menyahut singkat, dan kulihat matanya tampak merasa bersalah. Ia... merasa bersalah padaku atau pada Uchiha itu?

"Aku... mendengar percakapanmu dengan Uchiha-san..." bisikku, tanganku yang masih berada di pipinya bergetar, dan kurasakan tubuhnya menegang. "Apa itu benar, Naruto-kun?"

"Maafkan aku, Hinata..."

Satu kalimat sederhana itu menghantamku telak. Meluruhkan seluruh tubuhku, dan seakan mematahkan seluruh rusukku. Dia... mengakui itu?

Airmataku mulai mengalir, aku duduk di ranjangku, di sebelahnya. "Kenapa Naruto?" tanyaku, aku mulai terisak pelan.

"Dia, bagaikan obat penenang untukku. Aku... benar-benar mencintainya..."

"A-aku... aku bisa melakukan itu untukmu juga Naruto, aku... aku akan menyembuhkanmu..." aku menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan kecilku, kemudian melenyapkan jarak diantara kami dengan sebuah ciuman. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bisa melakukan ini, memulai ciuman dengannya, dan bahkan kini aku mulai mendominasi ciuman kami. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, Naruto... dan akan kuberikan semua yang bisa kuberi untukmu...

Naruto tampak mulai menikmati ciuman yang kian menyesakkan ini, dan aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, memberinya akses lebih banyak untuk menyentuhku. Benar saja, ia menghentikan ciuman itu ketika napas kami mulai memburu, dan bibirnya beralih menelusuri garis rahangku, perlahan turun dan menyapu permukaan leherku.

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi dari ciuman itu. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia mengacak rambutnya, menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hinata," lirihnya, "aku uke, bukan seme..."

Sial, entah apa yang ditanamkan Uchiha itu pada Naruto-kun yang baik hati ini. Ia menolakku. Hatiku bagai terasa ditusuk ribuan duri saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Aku memberikan jiwaku dan ragaku, dan ia menolak. Jujur, hanya itu cara yang terpikir olehku ketika aku berkata akan menyembuhkannya. Cara apa yang lebih ampun selain merangsangnya, dan membiarkannya merasakan kodratnya sebagai lelaki, dan bukan uke?

Airmataku mulai mengalir lagi. Aku mencintainya, sungguh. Tapi kenapa dia memilih Uchiha itu, dan bukan diriku?

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan terakhir kami yang cukup menyakitkan itu, aku tak pernah melihat Naruto ataupun Uchiha brengsek itu. Mereka pindah ke Suna, mungkin Uchiha itu takut dengan kehadiranku yang lama-kelamaan bisa membuat Naruto berpaling. Aku bagaikan kehilangan separuh dari tubuhku, mulai jatuh sakit. Daya tahan tubuhku memang lemah, ditambah dengan pikiranku yang selalu mencari sosoknya.

Aku merindukannya.

Amat merindukannya.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku selalu memikirkannya.

_Bullshit_ memang, namun itulah yang kurasa. Aku benar-benar frustasi saat ia meninggalkanku di kamar itu. Aku mulai merusak tubuhku sendiri, dengan berbagai obat yang kubeli. _Clubbing_, merokok, narkoba dan seks. Persetan dengan semuanya! Duniaku sudah hilang sejak ia meninggalkanku. Naruto...

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri menatap hampa langit yang menghitam. Teringat dengan sosoknya, selalu. Aku—

"Ukh!"

Aku merasakan tubuhku mendadak menggigil hebat. Bibirku bergemeletuk, dan rasanya isi perutku ingin dimuntahkan. Gejala ini...

Aku berjalan menuju kursi panjang tempatku meletakkan tasku. Ayolah... aku benar-benar butuh barang itu sekarang. Putaw, extacy, atau apapun itu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku sakaw. Namun ini pertama kalinya aku lupa membawa salah satu dari barang-barang terkutuk itu. Jari-jariku yang gemetar semakin mendingin saat aku tak menemukan satupun diantara mereka di tasku ini. Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisku, dan kesadaranku semakin lemah. Tubuhku yang memang sudah lemah, ditambah keadaanku yang sedang sakaw, benar-benar menyulitkanku untuk bergerak.

Aku mengejang hebat, sebelum akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Dan hal terakhir yang kuingat hanya...

Naruto.

.

FIN

.

A/N: Tralalalala~ *nari-nari gaje*

Taukah kalian betapa susahnya bikin ini fic? Hahaha... *ketawa dengan nista*

Fiuhh~ aku lagi labil nih! *ngelirik fic di atas* aku gak nyangka bakal kayak gini akhirnya...! wow, dan apa itu? Hinata sakaw? Nyahahahaha...

Oke, aku menggila. Aku pengennya publish untuk NHTD, entah telat atau nggak. Nggak tahu jangka waktu sih...

Terakhir, salam kenal buat NHL! Ini NaruHina pertama aku lho... :)

Review, please?


End file.
